


Awkward and Alone

by Doctor_Grill



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Best Friends, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Character Death, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cliche, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girl Saves Boy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Personal Canon, Personal Growth, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Depression, School Dances, Selectively Mute My Unit | Byleth, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Grill/pseuds/Doctor_Grill
Summary: (some self indulgent "modern girl in fantasy world" type of story I wanted to share). Ending up in a fantasy world surrounded by soldiers, and being caught in between a love triangle was the last thing you wanted before your senior year of high school ended. All you wanted was to go home. Though a bit of you wonders if you ever will.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if i'll continue it but its here.

I watched with a smile on my face as I heard the energetic cheers, and chatter of kids. A group of them rushing by my place on the swings as they played happily. 

“Fire attack! Boom boom boooooom!” One kid was throwing acorns at his group of friends, running in circles before the kid with a stick in both hands poked him hard in the stomach. 

“Well my lance is magic now! It can kill someone with a single touch!" The kid that had gotten poked just pouted, throwing an acorn right in his friends face making him cry out in pain. 

"No fair! No it can't!" He stomped his foot as the other boy was holding his injured face with his hand. The two started to argue much to the dismay of the rest of the kids. I just watched them with rapt attention by absentmindedly shaking my head in amusement. 

I quickly noticed that my hands, clutching the swing set chains, were starting to get a little blue. Pulling me close to me so I could quickly warm them up. I looked up to see an array of oranges and purples filling the sky as the sun set. This was probably my cue to go home. 

I jumped off my seat, black boots sinking into the gravel as I did so, and began the short trek home. Senior year was ending soon, and I wanted to enjoy my last bit of freedom as much as I could. 

I thought I would have all of highschool to decide what I wanted, but now I felt like it was barely enough time. I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, and with the added pressure from my parents I just chose something and got on with it. It wasn't like I didn't want a higher education. I just felt so stagnant on the path of life and didn't feel like I had enough time. 

I felt a gust of wind blow against my body, making me pull my oversized rainbow pastel cardigan closer to me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a black tank top in the middle of fall? The things I do for fashion I guess? 

I continued to walk only for the wind to pick up some more, leaving me to push against the wind with barely any success. What the hell? The wind had actually blew me down on my ass as I struggled against it even more. Using my arms to cover my face against the wind storm. 

I could feel my battle coming to a defeat as I was bing completely consumed by wind. Feeling the air swirl around me as it completely blurred my vision. A bright purplish/blue light blinding me even more before the wind slowly came to a halt. 

I waited in the dark for awhile, unsure if it was safe to even try and see what was going on. Slowly I moved them, and opened my eyes only to gasp at what I saw. There was no longer a sidewalk, buildings, and streetlight. Instead I was sitting in the middle of a dense forest. 

I flinched when my hands came in contact with some moss. Feeling my breath pick up as I bolted up, and turned in place. My mind racing about where the hell I had just ended up! Where did everything go? Why was I here!? 

I screamed when I slowly backed into a large earthy tree. Falling back down as I crawled away from the offending object, dirt collecting all over my tights, and shorts in clumps. I was completely lost on what the hell I was supposed to do. Just looking around for anyone, or anything to help me. Though no one came. 

I felt tears falling down my face as I continued to walk in an unknown direction. Hoping my wandering will bring me somewhere. 

~~~

Wandering was not helping. I had just ended up ripping my tights after tripping on a root, the sleek material now slashed through, and so I discarded them quickly after. Feeling as though the constrictive clothing was holding me back. I must have thought correctly as I did benefit from it. 

I tried my best to push onward. Fighting through my thirst, and hunger with nothing but sheer determination. Though I could feel the steam dwindling. My energy being consumed by the second. Consumed…..I need to rethink what I said. 

I pushed through another thick area of foliage before coming across a clearing, a bright sunrise blinding me for a second making me wince. Holding my hand up to protect me from the bright light. Was I seriously walking around all night!? My shaking, and exhausted legs said yes. 

There was a swift whoosh before I was torn away from my thoughts to see an arrow flying right at me. I screamed, and threw myself to the side. The arrow narrowly missing my foot. The hell!? 

That's when I shakily looked out onto the battlefield. Seeing nothing but utmost chaos breaking out. People in medieval attire fighting one another for absolute blood. My face had paled as I looked upon the scene. When I saw someone get gutted open I screamed again and crawled backwards, covering my mouth to keep me from vomiting. 

The….fuck. 

I shakily got up. My body falling under its weight before I stood myself back up onto my feet for a second time. Just watching the hell below unsure what else I was supposed to do. That's when I saw it. A blonde boy who looked to be about my age dressed in a black military outfit, and blue cape. He was holding his lance close to him before it was knocked out of his hands by a gruff looking man with an axe. Leaving him completely vulnerable to his foe. 

I don't know why, but I couldn't stay back and watch. So I rushed down the steep hill, my heeled proving to make this more difficult than I thought, but despite a possible broken heel I grabbed an abandoned sword only to freak out in place over what to do. 

I couldn't just stab the guy! Right!? Seeing the rough looking soldier ready to throw his ax down on the blonde teen I just decided to act. Throwing the heavy sword at the man and stopping his attack, and letting the mystery teenager throws himself back up so he could grab his lance. Cutting down the man in front of him as I screamed in horror. His blue eyes piercing at me in confusion. 

I had never seen so much blood before. My hands were starting to feel cold, and clammy. The vision of the blonde blurring as dizziness started to take me over. His form getting closer until I felt someone grab my cold hand and pull my shaking body in the opposite direction. 

“You need to get yourself to safety!” I was tossed forward out of the way of another blade only to fall on my knees. My body not wanting to move as nausea started to wash over me. I ended up vomiting up the little stomach contents I had. I had shakily tried to stand again only to get pushed down again. 

“Get down!” I could see an arrow land close to my body making me scream again. Flailing and hyperventilating as I was lifted backup and carried to a more secluded area. 

“Hey calm down.” I was dropped against a tree, looking up to see a tanned face staring down at me. His expression way too carefree for the situation. “You’ll be safe here, just stick with me.” he shot me a charming smile. Taking an arrow from his quiver and pulling back his bow so he could snipe from his spot. I just turned away with wide eyes, unable to look at anymore blood or death. 

“Are you alright?” I slowly turned to see the blonde boy with the lance running to me. Out of breath as he panted. I was drifting in and out of consciousness at this point. 

“I-I don't feel so good.” I began to dry heave again, the tree being the only thing keeping me up at this point. I could only shamefully look away as my body betrayed me. I felt a gloved hand rub my back, but when I looked up I could feel my heart stop. 

He was smiling, but I wasn't paying attention to that. He had blood splattered on his face, and the glove pressed against me soaked in red. I screamed and pushed him away from me. Feeling my heart beat pick up as I crawled backwards away from the teen. The tanned skin boy just gave the blonde a confused expression. 

“The prince of Faerghus scaring a sweet girl? How absolutely cruel of you.” He had a smirk on his face as the blonde teen just glared at him. 

“I had done no such thing!” The rest of their argument was becoming muffled though. Everything spinning even worse at this point as my eyes completely locked onto the bloodied blade the blonde was holding. Only for that blood covered hand to come closer to me. My eyes widened. 

“N-No. Stay away!” I swung my arms around violently at the swirling form before my vision slowly filled with black, and I grabbed the yellow cloaked man who had run next to me for some type of support. I only remember seeing two concerned faces before I completely blacked out.


	2. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in an infirmary wasn't ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im shocked I continued this, but this story is really good practice for awkward characters and writing FE speech. Please tell me what you guys think if you can <3, and thank you for reading!

I could feel my consciousness slowly start to come back. Just laying on the plush, and soft bed as I wondered what the hell type of nightmare I just had. It was so real. 

The blood. Oh god the blood. 

I swore I was able to feel the warmth of it on my skin, and the hilt in my hands. 

I shook all that away though. No way that was real. It had to be a lucid dream of some type. I must have just passed out on my way home, and someone brought me to a hospital. Yeah! Must of been that! So why was there that nagging feeling of doubt in the back of my head still? 

That small hint of doubt turned into a whirlwind when I finally forced my eyes open. 

This wasn't a hospital, not even close. The walls were made of many pieces of discolored stone stone, each piece jutting out and worn down. Colored light jittering around the room from the stained glass window, and white fluttering curtains framing it. I looked in front of me to see an antique wooden table with a simple glass vase on top. Where was I? 

“Oh, I see you're awake.” I snapped my head to the side and saw a provocatively dressed woman. Her blue dress having two large slits on the sides, halter top barely covering her chest, and boobs moving as she walked. It was hard for me not to stare only to blink and look away with a blush. Goddamnit (y/n)! 

“I had a feeling you were just a little shaken. You didn't have any wounds on you after all.” She walked closer, her heels clicking against the stone as her jacket flowed behind her. With her closer up I could see the makeup she had on her face, and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking with the look I swore she was giving me. 

“Uh, yeah. That happens a lo-sometimes…...yeah.” Oh god why was she staring at me like that!? What did I say? I thought I said something normal for once! I was caught off guard when she laughed. 

“You're another strange kid aren't you?” Strange!? “Good to know that you seem well enough to talk at least.” She grabbed what looked to be a quill, dunked it in some ink, and began to scribble away on some old looking parchment. Was this some weird medieval reenactment? I looked around the room in silence, messing with my hair a bit before thinking of every possible way this conversation could go. 

“Um, is that good?” She laughed again making me blush harder. 

“I was right! You are a funny one. Your stay here will be quite entertaining if I say so myself.” Stay? She kept chucking before putting down her quill. “Lady Rhea is going to want to speak to you. Can you walk?” I slowly nodded, and with a little bit of struggle swung my legs out from under the covers. Only to have to shakily run after the now retreating woman. Jesus lady! 

I wanted so bad to ask her so bad who the heck Rhea was, and where even I was, but I kept quiet in fear that I had annoyed her enough. She must of been annoyed with me! She didn't say so, but I could just tell. I instead opted for playing with my hair as we walked down the narrow pathway towards a grand pair of double doors. Opening up to reveal what looked like a grand throne room, and in the center of it all was a gorgeous looking woman with an ethereal air about her. A man with darker green hair next to her. 

“Manuela? Is this our guest?” Oh shit even her voice had an angelic air about it. Her dress white and hugging her curves, but what really had my attention was the intricate crown sitting upon her head. It was covered in tassels, golden designs, and white flowers. The thing never once budging no matter how she moved her head due to pure grace. I almost felt like I shouldn't even be standing in her presence. She smiled, and closed her eyes in an almost amused way. 

“You can come closer young one.” I then realized I was still standing at the entrance. The woman, now known as Manuella, had left me behind to stand in front of the angel woman. I paled and scurried forward as fast as I could. The piercing mint eyes of the queen burrowing into me as I paled. 

“I had heard from the knights of your bravery defending one of our students, and I want to personally commend you for your valiant efforts. One can not say how thankful we are that the goddess has blessed us with your presence.” She folded her hands into one another as she relaxed her expression, and closed her eyes before opening them so she could stare right into mine. 

“Do you have a name child?” I jumped at her question, quickly making sure to clear my voice before speaking. 

“U-Um, i’m (y/n).” shitshitshit. I shook as I watched all three adults expressions. Hoping to pick apart how bad I must've introduced myself. Instead the woman nodded slowly and looked me up and down. 

“What a lovely name. Now I hope you don't mind me being so forthright, but do you have a place to call home? You do not seem to be from the nearby villages.” Was it that obvious? Should I be honest? I felt three pairs of eyes on me and felt compelled to just say anything. 

“I-I’m very lost.” She giggled at my response, and the man next to her seemed annoyed. 

“As I had thought.” Her eyes sparkled with something I couldn't place. Not wanting to look in her eyes for too long I just stared at the stone floor beneath me. “Then please call Garegg Mach monastery home. I understand if you wish not to, but the monastery is always open for those who need a place.” The man with green hair looked appalled at her words. 

“Lady Rhea what are you saying! Look at her-” He motioned to my clothes. Hey! What I was wearing was not as strange as what you were wearing boomer! “Is it truly wise to just blindly accept someone like that into the monastery?” Rhea just kept her calm expression and held a hand up to quiet him. 

“Seteth calm yourself. This young lady had risked her own life to save one of our students. I think the least we can do to repay that gratitude is give her a home here.” That seemed to shut up the man next to her, albeit much to his disappointment. She then turned her soft mint gaze to me. “I will not force your hand (y/n), but I do not want to see you without a place to rest at night. Not after you risked your life for one of our own.” She seemed genuine, her expression turning sad at what I assumed was the thought of me vulnerable to the wilderness. 

“I’m sorry….” I wasn't sure what else to say. I thought maybe I had given the impression that I wasn't thankful, or something. “I, um, don't want to be a nuisance or anything. Just th-that I don't have anywhere else, I mean, other than living under a rock…” My voice got quieter, and face redder with each word before I completely trailed off. All eyes on me at that. Thankfully Rhea found it funny. 

“Please do not feel as though you are intruding. I insist after all.” I still had no idea why she was being so kind, but like I said before I had nowhere else to go. At least not until I knew where I was. I slowly, and shakily nodded. 

“I-I would like to stay if thats ok.” She smiled and nodded. Her mint eyes seeming to follow my every movement. Every fidgety hand movement, and shuffled feet that I showed. I hated that it seemed like all eyes were on me. 

“That is more than adequate child. Like I said before this is the least we can do. I do ask for one thing though.” I looked up when she said that. “I am hoping you will join our officers academy.” Officers what now? Seteth intervened at this. 

“The Officers Academy is where we train our future knights, and political leaders. Those of both prestigious families, and commoner backgrounds all study here for the future of Fodlan. Though there are some here for sanctuary as well.” Knight school!? That was honestly the last thing I was expecting to hear. At my confusion Rhea spoke. 

“I’m sure you will perform marvelously. Now, the Officers Academy has three houses that represent where our students are from. The Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer. Is there a chance you know where you are from? It will make placing you easier.” I blanked at that. Where I was from?

“From? I Mean, I know where I am from! I just, um, dont where I am now? Does that even make sense? Where am I?” I gripped my shirt in fear. Looking down as I tried to pick up what they were whispering about. 

“You are in the country of Fodlan, specifically in the center church of Seiros.” I could feel my eyes widen at that. Fodlan!? Where the hell was Fodlan!? I gulped down a thick, hot ball of saliva as I felt sweat begin to drip down my forehead. What the hell was I supposed to do now!? How did I even get here!? How was I supposed to get ba-

I was interrupted when I was pulled into the embrace by someone. Looking up I saw it was Rhea, her smile sift as she pet my head affectionately. 

“There there young one. All will be fine. The goddess has brought you here for a reason, and I know you will realize your full potential.” I had no idea what she meant by that, but I could feel my blush get worse at the kind gesture. Why would she go out of the way for something like this? 

“Lady Rhea!?” The green haired man seemed upset, and when I peeked from the corner of my eye Manuela was watching with a gaze I didn't understand. Rhea finally pulled away, her hands cupping my cheeks in an affectionate matter. My eyes darting to every corner in the room. 

“No reason to be upset Seteth. Could you please inform the Blue Lions that they will be receiving a new classmate? I would appreciate it.” The man seemed pissed, but nodded anyway. Stiffly walking out of the grand room and down the long hallway. “Manuella-” The woman that had just been watching snapped her attention to Rhea. “-I believe we have an open dormitory. Could you escort (y/n) there?” The woman gave a curt bow and a smile. 

“Yes lady Rhea. You may want to follow me, the monastery is big.” She turned to leave and before I could say anything she was almost out of sight, making me have to chase the older woman. Only having a second to turn back towards lady Rhea to see her giving me a small wave. 

As I was following Manuella once again I took the time to watch my surroundings, and get lost in my own thoughts. Why was this Rhea woman so kind to me? Seeing how others treated her she must of been someone high up in the food chain. So why she was being so sweet, and motherly to me? Maybe she really was that kind, but I couldn't shake that there was an ulterior motive. 

I quickly stepped down the steep stone staircase where I was greeted by a multitude of different people walking back and forth. Some looking like medieval maids, knights, and many kids my age in matching uniforms. A few of them had stopped and began to whisper to one another when they saw me walk past. I just scurried as fast as I could in hopes of getting as far away as I could. I did not like people staring at me. 

This continued until we both stopped in front of a wooden door, the worn floor beneath us creaking under our weight.. Manuella used a key from her coat pocket to open it up, revealing a simple looking dorm room with a blue rug. It looked like it hadn't been used in years and I cringed at the dust pile up on the desk. 

“This is where you’ll be staying from here on out. I don't know your story, but I'm sure you’ll fit in with the little treasures just fine.” I couldn't tell if her smile was forced or not. Obviously suspicious of my cryptic backstory. 

I knew I would have to explain myself eventually. Why I was let loose so easily I wasn't sure? What did that Rhea woman see in me that I wasn't getting? Did she know why I was here, and how? It seemed there was more mysteries than answers.


	3. Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers first day leads to her meeting the strange blonde from before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I continued this. I'm so shocked there are people who love this trope and enjoy my weird little self indulgent piece. It means the world to me, and I hope you enjoy my short burst of inspiration

Sleep didn't come to me easily that night. I spent the time wavering in, and out of consciousness without actually falling into a deep sleep. No dreams, and feeling even more exhausted when the sun finally peeked through the thin curtains hanging in front of the tiny window. 

I almost screamed when I realised I wasn't in my own room. My heart feeling like it was about to jump out of my chest before I remembered the events from the day before, and slowly settled down. Right, Game Of Thrones world. I paused at my own thoughts, and tried to shake it out of my head. The last thing I wanted was to compare my situation to the violent, and gruesome story after all. I wondered if there was a George RR Martin laughing down at my plight right now? 

Slowly slipping out of the squeaky mattress I stood in the center of the room. Just blindly staring at the empty wall as I tried to figure out what my next move was going to be. I was supposed to be with the “Blue Lions” according to lady Rhea, and even though she had explained it, I was still confused on what that meant. 

The “houses” were apart of the academy, so she said, and a bit of it reminded me of Harry Potter. Houses that divided students, except it was based on geography not a magical talking hat. Now that I think about it, this place reminded me a lot of Hogwarts castle. Well except for the magical wizards, and witches.

I walked towards the small desk in the room, picking up the three books sitting patiently on top of it (they were there when I got here). The first one reading “magical spells for beginners”. Oh shit there was magic in this world too!? 

I jumped when a loud banging rang throughout the tiny room. All three books dropping out of my hands, and adding more to the chaos. My head snapped to the wooden door. No more noise coming through it as I waited patiently. Hoping the mystery person would just go away. 

“I know you're in there.” I jumped, and blushed at the squak that came from my mouth. I should've guessed the, now known, woman wouldn't of been that stupid. So I let out a sigh. No point in trying to hide now. I slowly made my way to the front, and opened it up just a crack. Getting a glimpse of the person standing patiently for my presence. 

There was a statue still woman. Her navy blue eyes staring down at me, and her lips pressed firmly into a frown. Never once did she give away what she was thinking, and it made me freeze in place. Her eyes burrowing into me as I shook and fidgeted. Her blue hair without a strand out of place, and staying that was as she slowly tilted her hair to the side. 

“Oh, there you are.” We just stared at one another. Her eyes trying to stare into mine as I avoided it like the plague. The poor woman raising an eyebrow at my reaction before shoving some neatly folded clothes into my face. “This is your uniform. Don't be late to class.” The moment I had shakinly taken them into my arms she turned on her heels and walked off back down the cobblestone sidewalk, and nodding her head towards a few other uniformed kids when they would wave happily in her direction. Who the hell was that? 

Her outfit was different from the uniform. Armoured breastplate, rose lace tights, and a coat clipped over her shoulders showing she was not a student. And before she disspappeared I caught the glimpse of a sword at her hip. I felt a chill run up my spine. She was a soldier, wasn't she? A killer like those two boys more or less. 

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Closing my door, and making sure it was secured by the lock before I even tried to unfold the strange clothing item. Eyes widening when I saw it was a similar uniform to all the other students. I guess I should've expected that. What else would it have been? Stupid me. 

I waited a bit before slowly undressing. Taking care with the clean and pristine fabric so the dirt and dried blood on my skin would not tarnish the yellow accents on the uniform. This had been the first time in who knows how long since i've had clean clothes. The unfamiliar fabric fitting snugly around my form. When did they take my measurements? I shook those thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to be stuck on such creepy thoughts. 

I slipped my black boots back onto my blistered feet, and decided it would be best to try and not anger the cold faced woman. She said not to be late for class, but I didn't even know where class was. What were the teenagers at this academy even learning to begin with!? The one in blue, and the one in yellow were fighting in a battlefield. From my expertise high school students didn't do that. 

I slowly opened the door, and peeked out. Looking to make sure no one was watching, and sighing in relief when I saw I was alone. Thank god. 

I took in the sights around me. Greenery, and stone structures surrounding me as I walked aimlessly down the cobblestone path. Large doors, a gorgeous greenhouse, and a large blue lake all in my sights as I looked around in complete awe. I remember being told this place was like a maze, but holy hell that rang true, especially now. The monastery was a sight to behold for sure. 

Instead of moving down the stairs towards more dorm rooms I decided to turn left towards a wide open metal door. My curiosity piqued by the seemingly empty area. Little white flowers, and my (h/c) hair blowing in the wind as I entered the clearing. The feeling of pure serenity washing over me the moment I stepped onto the soft green grass. My legs collapsing under my weight, and above the knee black skirt pooling around me. 

This was all real, wasn't it? 

I have no idea why I still clung to that small bit of hope that all of this was a dream. All of this was obviously real. I could feel the grass under my fingers, and the wind tickling my face proving this to be true. Maybe I was in a coma? Arent coma dreams as genuine as actual life? 

“O-Oh, um.” I jumped, screaming a little as I crawled backwards away from the voice. (e/c) eyes staring at the new form standing at the other end of the tiny clearing. It was him. 

He wasn't covered in blood this time. Blonde hair pristine, and keeping its form despite the wind. His blue cape fluttering behind him as he took a step forward. Hands hovering in front of him in a futile attempt to calm me. Eyes wide, and mouth opening and closing like a fish. He quickly cleared his throat though before he spoke again. 

“I-I apologize for scaring you. I promise that was not my intention. I have actually been looking for you, coincidentally, and i'm quite pleased to see you awake and enjoying yourself." He took one step forward, I took ten back. 

“Stay back!” No matter how much my brain yelled at me to compose myself my heart just would not stop beating, and with each second it felt harder to breath. Blood. All I could see when I looked at him was his form covered in red. He just held up his hands in a frenzied mock surrender. Never taking his eyes off me as he slowly sat down in his place. The two of us just staring at one another before the blonde spoke again. 

“Please, take some deep breaths.” He took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled. Waiting for me to copy him so we could both slowly breath together, feeling my heart rate start to slow down with each one. He seemed pleased by my change in expression as he gave me a gentle smile. Relief seeming to of washed over his face

“Thank you for not running away.” He let out a deep breath he seemed to of been holding. Letting me have the time to change my position so I was sitting cross legged like he was. The two of us just soaking in the moment as our eyes burrowed into one another. 

“My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. What is it that you are called?” I blinked owlishly a few times at his ornate introduction. Was it really necessary for him to say it like that? Why couldn't he just be like “hey! I’m Dimitri! What about you?” This place was truly strange. 

“I’m (y/n).” A large smile broke out onto his face, blue eyes shining a little. He had such a kind smile, but there was something I just couldn't shake away. Something behind that smile that was dark, and sad. 

“(y/n)? Is it foreign? I do not believe I have heard such a name in all of Fodlan.” I guess it would be foreign to them. We were quiet again, and the silence was only broken when my stomach made a loud noise. Growling, and chewing at itself for food. Shit, when was the last time I even ate? 

“(y/n)? Are you hungry?” My head snapped up to see Dimitri looking towards me with a concerned expression. “The mess hall is near by. If you wish, I can show you the way?” He seemed hopeful, gloved hand outstretched towards me. I didn't take it though. I just slowly got up, and walked towards the boy. Standing a little closer to him, but still a safe distance away. He seemed nice, but I didn't trust him.

He seemed to have gotten the message. Slowly getting up from his own spot, and motioning for me to follow him. The two of us exiting the calming clearing, and entering another cobblestone path. People in a multitude of different clothes rushing past us, and an orchestra of chattering blending into one another. I looked to Dimitri for some guidance, and the teen boy smiled at my absolute awe. 

“Here, it's just this way.” I tensed up when he took my hand gently in his own. His grip a little strong as he pulled me forward like I was nothing more than a lifeless ragdoll. Tripping over my feet and causing the blonde to let go of my hand, and his face to go completely red from embarrassment. His eyes seeming to be filled with fear. 

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive me. Sometimes I can't control my own strength.” He gave me a deep bow, my own face heating up at the stares we were now getting. 

“I-Its fine. Honestly.” He seemed pleased by this. Still a little nervous, but also a wave of relief washing over him. 

“Thank you. Your kindness is very appreciated.” Did this guy seriously need dramatics with everything!? He then stood back up, awkwardly looking back to a decently sized pair of doors. “Um, the mess hall is right there. I’m sure we can get you something to eat if we just ask.” He waved me over, and I just followed quietly. Like a wary doe. 

The mess hall was a simple, but still grand. Long tables filling into it, and a small kitchen at the far end. Unlike most cafeterias though it wasn't packed with teenagers, and only had one or two nurses just minding their own business. I sort of appreciated this though. I didn't want to deal with a horde of uniformed kids staring at me again. 

“You should take a seat if you wish. I can get you something to eat.” Before I could say anything he had run off towards the woman standing in front of the small buffet looking table. Unable to hear what they were talking about. So with a sigh I decided to just plant my butt in the rickety wooden bench. Taking the time to look at the detail in the detail. Each groove of wood, and each little stain showing it has had years of love. Only taking my gaze away when I heard the heavy footsteps of Dimitri. 

He was carrying two bowls of some type of dish, a warm smile on his face when his eyes caught mine. Not wasting a second to sit down next to me, and pass me one of the ceramic bowls. His smile growing as he breathed in the delicious smell that was wafting into the air. 

“This takes me back. I used to love this as a child.” He smiled softly at me then, almost like he was waiting for my response. I didn't know what to say though. I wasn't really expecting this warmness, and kindness from the guy who I was just afraid of. 

“I-um. Never had it, but im sure its good! I just never ate it….yeah.” I grabbed a nearby utensil and shoved a spoonful of warm deliciousness into my mouth, shutting myself up completely. My eyes lighting up as my tastebuds began to sing. This really was delicious! Without wasting a second I shoved spoonful after spoonful into my mouth, my stomach begging for any type of nourishment. 

“H-Hey! Slow down!” I stopped at the panicked voice. The concerned gaze of Dimitri completely jumpscaring me as I realized the boy had leaned in closer to my face. The two of us instantly realizing how awkward the move was on his part and breaking into bright red blushes, sputtering as we moved a few inches from one another. 

“S-Sorry. I, um, was just worried you would hurt yourself if you continued to devour your meal with such speed. I believe it is quite harmful if I remember correctly.” He took a bite of his own food. He was probably right now that I thought about it. “Go slow, and here, have a little water. You need to rebuild your strength after…” He paused. Going quiet before he slowly poured me a mug of water, and before he could hand it to me it shattered in his grasp. My screaming, and Dimitri’s gasps being the only noise in the empty dining hall. Dimitri’s face morphing to one of complete devastation. 

“Oh holy goddess! I’m so sorry! Please let me clean this up.” he had grabbed a nearby rag and began to feverishly try and wipe up the spilled water, not caring for his slightly bloodied hand that was just making more of a mess of things. 

“H-Hey. Worry about yourself man.” I grabbed ahold of his wrist. Stopping him and causing his blue eyes to burrow into me. His tense posture beginning to settle as I released him. 

“I seem to be not myself today…” he trailed off before going back to what he was doing. Wrapping the rag around his bloodied hand with ernest. “Please do not see this as a reason to not confide in me. If you have any questions at all, then please do not be afraid to ask me.” I nodded. Now that I think about it there was something I was meaning to ask. 

“Dimitri?” That seemed to of gotten his attention. His eyes looking more and more like they belonged to a little puppy begging for validation. “What are you even doing here? N-Not that I don't appreciate it! I was just curious!” I really hoped he didn't take that as a bad thing! 

“Oh, yes. I was actually out on an errand for professor Byleth. As you have not shown for...class….” Something seemed to of washed over him. His face complete paling. “Oh no, i've doomed us both.” He stood abruptly from his set. A panicked look on his expression. “I advise you follow me if you wish to not anger professor Byleth anymore.” I nodded slowly. Taking one last slow bite before following him out. 

There were more teens our age out and about now. A few chatting amongst themselves, and a few others (mostly girls) stopping to look and whisper. Was it how I looked? I used my arms to cover myself a little more. 

“Dimitri? Is professor Byleth the stone faced woman with blue hair?” he gasped, and turned his head to look at me. 

“So you have met the professor already? Yes, that would be her. She's not normally what I would see as a professor, but her combat experience is irreplaceable.” So I was right about her. She was a soldier that had killed people. Someone who probably didn't care when she took another's life. A shiver ran up my spine as I thought of her cold, dead eyes. 

“Oh, there you are.” Speaking of the devil the professor herself was starting to make her way to us. “You missed my class.” Dimitri was obviously more torn by her words than me. 

“Please professor, this was all my fault. Class had completely slipped my mind, and I neglected to show her the way this morning like I should of. As the leader of the blue Lions I take full responsibility for this mishap.” The professor just continued to stare at him, not making a move to change her expression as he bowed deeply to her. Instead she raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. 

“Just don't let it happen again.” She then turned on her heels, and walked back off to wherever she was going. Not paying both of us a second glance. Strange, I was sure she would rip us a new one. Was I completely wrong about her? 

“The professor doesn't seem to act like most of the other faculty. Sometimes I wonder if it was a good choice to let her teach here.” I turned to stare at the boy next to me as he rambled on, and when he noticed my stare he switched his tune. “O-Of course, i’m sure the archbishop has her reasons.” I just nodded. So lady Rhea dragged her into this place too? I wonder why? I was snapped out of my thoughts by the blonde, his hand outstretched to me. 

“May I have the pleasure of showing you around?”


	4. Lions Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the rest of the Blue Lions, and a deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad im sorry XD. Hopefully its fun to read

“This is where class takes place. Our classroom is the one in the middle, with the blue tapestry hanging over the archway. It shouldn't be too hard to find once you get used to it.” I just silently nodded. Watching Dimitri’s gloved hand as he pointed out each class, and even detailed a shortcut in order to there from the dorms. He didn't have to be this helpful, but I would be lying if I said I didn't appreciate it. 

“I think everyone is still in the classroom. If you want me to introduce you to them that is?” He seemed hopeful, concerned gaze shooting to me then back to the large room. 

“Yeah, um sure. Might as well.” His blue eyes lit up. His head nodding up and down slowly before motioning me to follow him. I wasn't sure what I was expecting honestly. But I don't think anything could have prepared me for the moment I entered through the archway. 

“Oh! There you are, your highness. We were wondering where you were.” We were greeted by a freckle faced boy with grey hair, and bright green eyes. A kind smile on his features as his eyes looked between the both of us. Though something else was on my mind completely. 

“Your highness?” I stared up at Dimitri who just turned a shade of light pink. 

“Oh, yes. That would be me. I am next in line for the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Did I forget to mention it?” What!? He’s a prince!? I got a fucking prince in trouble!? Oh no. Nononono! I bowed deeply, trying to hide the fear in my eyes. 

“Dimi-I mean-Y-Your highness! Please forgive me! I didn't know!” If someone told me that Dimitri’s face could of gone firetruck red I wouldnt of believed them until that exact moment. The boy looking as though steam was going to come out of his ears from how flushed he was. 

“Oh no, not you too. Please (y/n), just call me Dimitri. I’m not really a fan of titles. Especially when it comes to my friends.” I looked up in shock at that. Friends? He saw me as a friend? I could feel my cheeks go a light pink at his words. Only getting worse for the both of us when a low whistle filled the room. 

“Wow Dimitri, I never knew you had it in you. Befriending such a cute girl, and getting on a first name basis with her. You sly dog, you.” A teen boy with unruly red hair made his way towards the blonde, affectionately wrapping an arm around him as he sent a wink his way. “So how did you two meet? Lovely rendezvous at the market? Maybe a romantic night just the two of you.” Oh god! He wasn't implying what I thought he was implying, right!? Dimitri seemed to realize the same thing. 

“S-Sylvain! How crude! Of course not! Shes a new member of the Blue Lions, and I was just showing her around. Nothing else!” Sylvain mouth just formed into a perfect O before quickly slinking his way towards me. 

“Oh, even better! Nice to meet you beautiful. I’m Sylvain Jose Gautier, and maybe I can get to know you over some tea when we get out of here.” He sent a wink my way, taking my small hand into both of his larger ones. My blush maddening as I looked everywhere for someone to help me. Though before I could do anything he planted a gentle kiss to the back of my hand. Earning quite a few “Sylvain”s being screamed out by a multitude of people. 

“Leave her alone! She hasn't even been here a few minutes!” The redhead was torn away by someone grabbing onto the back of his collar, and pulling hard. The blonde girl glaring daggers into him as she pulled him off. “I swear you will end up flirting with a barrel if it was wearing a skirt!” I decided to let them be. 

“Sorry about that miss. Sylvain can just be a bit of a skirt chaser.” A bit? The green eyes boy seemed concerned, head tilted as he waited for an answer. 

“Its ok. I just wasn't expecting it.” I rubbed the spot where he kissed. Feeling a little off about it for some reason. A soft handkerchief was then put into my view. 

“I'm not sure if it will help, but here.” The freckly hand seeming to of belonged to the boy. I took it with a smile. 

“Thank you, um-”

“Ashe! Ashe Ubert. It's nice to meet you, and welcome to our class.” The moment though was broken when a dark skinned, and tall man came up behind the smaller boy. His cold eyes glaring into me as I shrunk into myself. 

“What is your relation to his highness?” I could only stammer in place. Thankfully Dimitri came to my rescue. 

“Dedue! Don’t interrogate her! She’s the one who my saved my life while we were fighting those bandits.” This seemed to of gotten Dedue’s attention. His large form giving me a bow, and his eyes softening. 

“I see. It seems I owe you my gratitude. I should of been the one to protect his highness, but that fell to you.” I just waved him off wildly, gripping the handkerchief like it was a lifeline. 

“It's fine! Um, I wasn't just going to let him get killed, yeah.” I felt my stomach lurch at my words. Thinking back to the battle that started it all. Don't make a scene (y/n). Please, anything but that. Dimitri made everything worse as he had a tendency to do. 

“I owe you my life. Whatever you need then please just tell me, and i’ll oblige.” Did he have to say it like that!? 

“No way! We have another girl in the Blue Lions!? Look Mercie, someone new!” I turned behind me to see two girls. One with orange hair pointing excitedly at me, and the calmer blonde haired girl just smiling sweetly as she nodded. 

“Oh my, I wasn't expecting to get a new classmate today.” Her voice was airy, and a complete contrast to her friend. Both girls not wasting a second to make their way towards me. “Hello there my name is Mercedes, and this my friend Annette.” The orange haired girl just nodded happily at her words. 

“You have no idea how exciting this is! We should all go shopping together sometime! Oo! Or maybe Mercie can make us her amazing desserts! You have to try one they are to die for!” I was a little taken aback by their kindness. I wasn't expecting anyone to give me the time of day, or even say a word to me. Yet here I am center of attention. 

“Oh Annie. You flatter me too much.” Mercedes giggled to herself before continuing. “I don't think I caught your name?” I was so caught up in her eloquent, and angel like way of speaking I blanked for a few seconds. Blinking in rapid succession before quickly filling in the silence. 

“O-Oh! I’m (y/n). It's nice to meet you both.” I jankly bowed similar to what I saw Dimitri do. The two girls watching me before waving me off casually. 

“You don't need to do anything like that. We’re friends now after all!” She giggled to herself and bounced on the balls of her heels in absolute glee. Friends? We were friends? The most I ever had was acquaintances in highschool. People who I shared classes with, or just happened to run into during after school activities. Friends were not so easy to come by, and I was shocked how easy it was here. 

“T-Thank you. I, um.” I was so overjoyed that I was completely lost on what to do. Anette had my back thankfully. 

“Don't worry about it. Hey, have you met everyone else yet? Hey! Hey Felix! Say hi to our new classmate!” I had noticed the dark haired boy in the corner, but didn't want to say anything as he was openly sharpening his blade. The sight of its point making me gulp. 

“Who cares if we have a new classmate. Just means there's another person for me to take down.” Yeah, he was scary. Very scary. Annette didn't seem to share my sentiments though. 

“Fine be that way grouchy pants!” She then quickly steered me to where the blonde girl was still lecturing the redhead. The guy seemed pretty embarrassed, and lost on how to get out of his plight.

“(y/n), this is Ingrid. Ingrid, (y/n)” The girl moved her hands in between us, gaining Ingrid's attention and giving Sylvain the chance to make a run for it. Her demeanor instantly changing to a smile. 

“It's good to meet you (y/n). I hope we can become close this year.” Her face then went back to a stern expression. “Listen if Sylvain goes back to bothering you then let me know. Ive known him since childhood so I usaully look after him so he wont do something stupid.” Oh! They were childhood friends. 

“Thats sweet actually ...You being friends I mean! N-Not that friendship isn't sweet, um.” She thankfully laughed me off. 

“It's fine. Yeah me, Sylvain, Felix, and Dimitri have always been close. I guess it is nice to look back on.” Dimitri, and Felix also knew them as kids? I guess it made sense. If the houses were based on geography they all would have met each other at some point during their lives. 

We talked for a little longer, Ashe even joining in at one point so he could engage in the conversation. For the first time since I ended up here I felt truly comfortable, maybe even happy. Completely taken in by the kindness, and overall warmth that I was being shown. 

“Well isn't this cute.” We all quieted down, and turned to see a tanned skin boy standing in the entrance. Leaning against the archway as his green eyes scanned over the room, and a carefree smile on his face. Dimitri seeming annoyed as he intercepted the boy in yellow. 

“What is it you need Claude?” Claude just held his hands up in surrender. 

“Lions den is a little hostile today, isn't it? Relax I just want to talk to your new member. I have some questions ive been wanting to ask her.” Ask me? No one backed down though as they just stared bullets into the other teen. “Come on now. Shouldn't she decide for herself? How about it, wanna take a walk with me?” He looked to me, and I could feel myself freeze in place. His green eyes sparkling with something I couldn't place. 

“Um, sure.” I awkwardly messed around with my hands, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. Not wanting to see them disappointed, or upset at me. Claude seemed pleased though as he motioned me to follow. I nodded, and took tiny steps forward. Only for Dimitri to stop me halfway through. 

“If you need any help just call for me, ok?” I was shocked at his proposition. Nodding slowly with our eyes locked before I caught up with the yellow dressed teen. He seemed to have been waiting patiently, arms crossed as green eyes burrowed into Dimitri’s form. When he saw me, he smiled. 

“Ready for that walk?” I nodded again, a bit of me unsure what questions he had wanted to ask. It was weird honestly. I couldn't have done anything to warrant his attention after all. The two of us began to walk side by side. No one saying anything for a bit, and instead just enjoying the scenery. Claude humming to himself. 

“Um, Claude?” he turned to stare at me. “What is it you wanted to ask?” His expression didn't change much, and he just made a sound of acknowledgement. 

“Right to business, I like it. Yeah I have a few questions i've been itching to ask since you showed up the middle of battle.” I followed him as he moved into a secluded section behind the mess hall. The two of us alone from the rest of the monastery. The taller teen leaning against the stone wall in ease. “So, who are you?” I blinked owlishly. Who I was?

“Um, i’m (y/n).” Green eyes continued to examine me. Not letting up for a second. 

“And as you probably know i’m Claude, Claude Von Riegan. Next in line for Duke of the Alliance, and leader of the Golden Deer house. Kind of a shame you aren't with me. We could have risen all sorts of hell.” he laughed boisterously. Seeming quite pleased with himself. “Though I have to admit you're a little out of this world. Tell me, where are you from?” His tone was rubbing me the wrong way. Something about it was off to say the least. 

“Um, I, I mean.” I fidgeted with my hands a bit before I spoke again. “I’m not from here. I’m far from my home, and I just want to get back. I, um, also think my home is in another world. You probably don't believe me though.” I could feel my face flush. Unsure how he was going to take the news as I hadn't told anyone else except for lady Rhea. Claude’s green eyes though were sparking with something I couldn't quite place. He seemed confused though, and rightfully so. 

“Another world? Are you serious?” I nodded slowly, eyes downcast. Was he going to believe me? He rested his forehead in his palm, shaking his head with a shocked expression. 

“Woe, that was definitely far from my original theory.” He regained his composure before continuing. “Ok, so why are you telling me? Does anyone else even know?” I just shrugged. 

“You were the only one that asked?” I mean, I wasn't trying to hide it. I doubted anyone would've believed me if I just outright said I was from a whole other world, and there was no reason to just go around yelling it unless someone asked about it. Would it have been best to keep it a secret? 

“Well thats…..I’m not sure if I believe you or not. But I will keep my mind open. Don't want to scare off such a capable friend after all?” I blushed when he winked in my direction. Capable? Where was that coming from all of a sudden. “Your face just screams what you're thinking. You know that, right?” I blushed even harder at that. Claude’s green eyes looking at me as though they were picking apart every little detail. Why did he truly need me? 

“So mystery girl. Juts out of curiosity, what do you think of Lady Rhea?” Lady Rhea? Why did he care about her? A bit of me wasn't sure if I could trust Claude. Nothing he said, and the way he smiled didn't seem genuine. All so rehearsed. I could feel my heartbeat pick up, and those emerald green eyes completely piercing me. 

“S-She was kind enough to let me stay here. So y-yeah.” I was nervous. I just felt as though he was staring right through everything I said, and did. Each movement giving me away like a big neon sign reading ‘LIAR’ pointing right at me. Instead the tanned skin teen just shrugged, and straightened himself back up. 

“Nothing wrong with that I suppose. Just know i'm always here to listen if you need to talk.” I kept my head down, letting myself calm down as the boy walked nonchalantly past me. Did he know I was lying? I wasn't sure. 

I ran as fast as I could go back to my dorm room. Not stopping for anyone, or anything as I kept my mind completely on hiding myself away in my own little world. Bursting open the wooden door, and slamming it behind me as I tried to catch my breath. Oh god I screwed up! I screwed up, and there's no way to take it back! I never should have told him! Now he thinks im crazy!

I collapsed on the bed, and curled into myself. I just wanted to go home. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. Pulling the thin, and feather filled pillow to my face as I bawled into it. Is it so wrong that I just wanted to go back home?


End file.
